dareya and abhirika
by ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA IS BEST
Summary: hi this is the story on abhirika and dareya...please review
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends I am back with the new stories….this is the story of abhirika and dareya…..happy reading with smile….

Situation-tarika had joined cid forensic and shreya had joined cid and they are friends daya and abhijeet told their feeling to them…..because they were friends…

At abhijeet home….

Abhijeet and tarika laughing and they were happy with their relation…..

Abhijeet-tarika tum mujhe kya bolne ke liye aayi ho…

Tarika-kya mai aapni hone wali pati ke pass nahi aa sakti….to thik hain main chali jaati hu…and she get up but abhijeet caught her wrist and she fell on him and he kiss her cheek tarika blush….

Abhijeet-tarika tum bhi na bolo kya bolna hain fir mai tumhe chorunga nahi to main tumhe he don't speak he kiss her neck…..

Tarika-accha accha batati hu suno…kal tumhara liye ek surprise….

Abhijeet-accha to kya surprise hain bataiye….

Tarika-uff abhijeet tum bhi na surprise koi batata hain bhala…..

Abhijeet-accha thik hain mai kal hi dekhunga ki mere hone wali wife nai kya surprise rakha…and he kiss her lips and she responds his kiss…..

At daya home…

Daya-shreya kya baat hain tum bohot has rahi ho…..

Shreya-woh mujhe aapko na ek baat batani thi…..

Daya-kya batani hain batao jaldi….

Shreya-woh kal aapke liye ek surprise hain….

Daya-kya surprise hain kahi jane ka irada hain ya kuch (he stop of an angry glance of shreya)

Shreya-kal aapko ek surprise dena hain…ye maat puchiye kya surprise hain…

Daya-ok par jaldi tumhara surprise bohot accha hota hain and he kiss her on her nose….shreya blush…

Shreya-daya aap bhi na….and she get up but daya hold her waist and push her down and he kiss her lips….shreya again blush….

Daya-agar kiss kiya to main tumhara cheek to dekh sakta and he kiss her cheek…..

Next morning…at abhijeet home…

Abhijeet with smile he wake up and a smile came on his lips and he kisses her sleeping beauty…and she wake up….

Abhijeet-utth gayi my girl….

Tarika-abhijeet choro mujhe ghar jana hain please she had not get up because he was on her…..chorro na abhijeet and abhijeet get up…..chalo abhijeet fresh ho jao main breakfast banati hu..….

At the dining table…..they complete their breakfast with some chit chat….

At daya house…..

Shreya wake up and she kiss her daya went away by writing on a paper...good bye daya sir…and she kiss the paper…..after sometime daya wake up and do not saw shreya and he sees the paper and smiles but confused why she call her sir…..

Outside the bureau….

Daya and abhijeet had arrived and went inside the bureau…..and greeted everybody…..

Daya-kya baat hain Freddy tum itna has kyu rahe ho…bhabhiji ne tumhe kya surprise…..

Freddy-nahin sir aaj koi nayi officer aa rahi hain…..

Abhijeet-to woh koi larki hain…..

Freddy-haan sir….

Daya-kya baat hain abhijeet…kuch garbar hain aaj kya tumhara koi special hain….

Abhijeet without thinking-haan…nahi nahi….

Daya-woh….

Acp came out of the cabin and asked….kya baat ho rahi hain….chalo aapne apne kam karo…

After 2 hours they were busy in their work and it was only 9 pm….the door of the bureau open and a girl came and stands….

Girl-inspector shreya reporting on duty sir….daya turned and was shocked to see her there and a smile came on his face and shreya also smile…

Acp-yeh hain shreya she is very brave and dutiful…..shreya yeh hain senior INS abhijeet…she shake hands with her and she shake hand with everyone…..at last the time came when daya's turn came…..daya was shocked and he was rubbing his eyes and he speaks…

Daya-shreya tum saach main ho…kya main sapna dekh raha hu….

Shreya-haan daya main sacch main hu aur yeh sapna nahin hain….all were shock that they had not told his name and she was telling his name not sir…daya smiles and he hugs shreya in front of everybody and all were shock….

Daya-to yeh hain aapka surprise…..to aap mujhe kal hi bata dete…

Shreya-kal batati to apke smile ka kya hota…..and he smiles….

Abhijeet-daya yeh sab kya ho raha hain haan….yeh kya hain….

Freddy-haan sir yeh kya hain…..

Acp-yeh tumhara kya lagti hain….

Daya-sir yeh mera hone wali finance hain…..

All were shock-kya!

Daya-haan sir….

Abhijeet-daya tune mujhe bola tak nahin…..

Daya-arey tujhe main bolta tha na ki main milne ja raha hu kisi se….

Abhijeet-woh to yeh hain…wah bhai tu to chupa rustam nikla….

The phone rings and they went to the spot…..

Daya-abhijeet isey chaku mar ke mara gaya hain….

Daya-aplog iss larke ko pehechante hain….

Man-haan sir yeh mukesh hain….aur yeh yeha rehata hain….

Daya-thik hain aur kuch jante hain….

Man-nahin sir …..

Daya-thik hain….pankaj laash ko forensic lab bhejo….abhijeet was standing….abhijeet tumhe nahin jana…

Abhijeet-haan jana to parega…..

Daya-to chalo….

At the forensic lab….

Abhijeet-iski maut kab hui thi salunkhe sahab…

Salunkhe-2 ghante peheley…..main iiski blood sample lene diya hain….woh bas ati hi hogi….

Abhijeet-nayi hain forensic main….

Salunkhe haan abhijeet...he was about to speak when a girl enters….

Girl-sir main report leke agayi….abhijeet turned to that girl and was shocked and was rubbing his eyes…..

Salunkhe-yeh hain…but abhijeet cut his sentence…..

Abhijeet-tarika tum yaha…..

Tarika-kyun abhi main yaha nahi AA sakti….

Abhijeet-nahin jaan aa sakti ho lekin tumne bataya kyun nahin….

Tarika-abhi kal maine bola tha na surprise hain….

Abhijeet-woh to yeh hain aapka surprise….

Tarika-haan and she hug him…..

Salunkhe-yeh sab kya ho raha hain….

Abhijeet-sir yeh hain mera finance…

Salunkhe-kya….

Abhijeet-kya nahin haan….

Daya-tune mujhe bataya nahin…

Abhijeet-bataya tha tumhara taraha….samjhe….

Tarika sees shreya….

Tarika-shreya tum….and she hold daya's hand….

Shreya-yeh hain….

Tarika-accha and they went and hug each other….

Daya and abhi-tum dono dost ho….

Tarika and sheya-haan…

Daya-abhijeet kya baat hain….

Abhijeet-woh to hain…..

Salunkhe-bhai kamal ki baat hain parivar ek saath….

Friends this is the story main janti hu acchi story nahin likhi hain maine so sorry aur haan review this story and kya yeh saach hain abhi bhi romance baki hain woh baad main likhungi peheley review and sorry for this bad story it's a nice story ya bad story please review and for more pic go to abhirika forever ya search most romantic couple abhirika and cutedareya...


	2. dareya's romance

Hello friends I am back with the second chapter and sorry for the late update so sorry…thanks for the review it is from my imagination and imagine kariye sablog aur bataiye agar yeh saach cid main hoti to kya hota boliye…sochiye lekin peheley story parke maine boli thi ki main aaj ki romance hoga aur thora jealousy of dareya…..

Salunkhe-kya baat hain parivar ek saath…..the case had finished and at last shreya asked to daya…..

Shreya-daya sir kya main kal apke saath shopping ke liye ja sakti hu….

Daya-yeh bhi koi puchne wali baat hain haan aur tumne mujhe sir kyu boli….

Shreya-lekin aap to mere senior ho na….

Daya-senior ko maro goli aur tum mujhe daya bulaogi…

Shreya-thik hain daya….

Daya-haan ab thik hain and put his hand around her waist and his kiss on her neck…

Shreya-kya kar rahe hain aap daya…yeh bureau hain apke ghar nahin….

Daya-kya kar raha hu apni girlfriend se pyar….

Shreya-uff daya choriye mujhe nahinto …

Daya-nahinto kya…..

Shreya-nahinto kya she take his hand and bitt it…..

Daya-ouch! Shreya yeh tum kya kar rahi ho…..

Shreya-apse bachne ke liye and she run out of the bureau….he was about to caught her but acp sir call him…

Daya thinks-sir abhi apko bulana tha kya….and he went to acp and a message came to his phone it was from shreya…..

Sorry daya sir maine aapko kata sorry and good night… I love you daya…daya smiles after reading this and he messaged her and said that…..

I love u too princess and good night…shreya read this messaged and mumbled good night daya and she went to home_…._

Next day…

It was Sunday and daya and shreya went to the shopping….

At the mall….

Daya was choosing dress for shreya and daya picked up a dress it was blue in color and it was backless…

Daya-yeh kaisi hain shreya…..

Shreya see that dress and blush because it was backless and it came up down the leg…..

Shreya-daya yeh main nahin pehnungi…

Daya-kyu nahin pehnogi haan…

Shreya-kyun ki yeh backless hain…..

Daya-to kya hua haan tum yahi pehnogi…

Shreya-she was about to speak when someone put a hand on her waist and pull into a hug and daya sees this and he was burning like a fire know that he will kill that person…shreya sees that person and hug him in front of daya and that man kiss on her cheek daya sees this and he was about to kill that person when shreya turn to daya he smile showing that he is normal….

Shreya-daya yeh hain raj aur raj yeh hain senior ins daya….daya yeh meri school ki friend hain…

Daya with normal face- hello…..

Raj-sir aapke haath main kya hain and he sees that it was a dress and it was backless….to shreya-shreya tum yeh dress pehnogi main choose karta and he choose a dress and it was maroon color dress it was short very and it was backless but it was not like daya because daya choose a beautiful dress for her and it was not bad but shreya accept the dress and daya was very sad…..daya was very sad and he went away did not tell to shreya he went to the sea shore and sat and …after some time her friend went away and she sees that daya was not there and now she realized her mistake she was talking and she choose the dress of her friend not daya's and she was feeling very guilty she call to daya but he did not pick up the phone she again call but no response…daya was feeling irritated and he switch off his phone when she call him it was switch ff…after sometime he went to his home and was shocked to see shreya sitting there….daya was angry and speaks….

Daya-aab kyun aayi ho haam jao apne raj ke pas usney jo dress pasand kiya toh selected aur mera haan pasand nahin sirf backless tha aur uska toh backless plus short short nahin very short…

Shreya was lisening this thing and she was feeling very guilty and speaks…

Shreya-sorry daya sorry main kya karti haan who kitne dn bad Mumbai aaya kya main uska dress na kar sakta tha…..

Daya-toh peheno who dress mujhe kya lekin tum who dress pehenke mere samne maat ana kabhi nahin….

Shreya-kyun nahin aayu main haan…..

Daya-mujhe woh dress pasand nahin hain because woh dress bohot short hain…..

Shreya smiles-to maine kab kahi main woh dress pehnungi aur maine who dress bapas kar diya aur maine apke dress le li….aur raj toh kal hi bapas America jayga…..

Daya-kya raj America main reheat hain and he was very happy….but he fells again angry…lekin usne tumhe hug kyu kiya aur kiss bhi kiya…

Shreya-arey who toh meri dost hain….

Daya-accha to who dost hain agar main aayun toh he come closer to her and she back he do this until he had back her to the wall he put his both hand beside her head and he kiss her neck and lightly bit it shreya moan…..she was rubbing her hand on his hair…daya kissed on her cheek,eyes and nose…..he was about to kiss her lips when shreya put her finger on his lips but he pinned her hand to the wall and he kiss her on her lips twisting his lips with her and she also kissed him with that same passion…..she was about to go when daya pushed her to the wall and he kiss her lips again deeply….daya picked her up in his arms and went to his room and lay her down on the bed…Shreya's heart was about to come out…

Daya close the door and he unbutton his shirt and lay besides her …her heart was beating faster like her heart will come out….daya kiss her neck and then he kiss her lips their tongue were exploring each other mouth then he pull the dress of shreya and shreya was nlushing she hugged him and she kissed him on his chest after then they sleep dreaming their future….

Friends aplog toh jante hi hain ki main romance main acchi nahin huh so bear with me and please review and thanks for the review I will write the chapter on abhirika next and good night…..


End file.
